


No More Nightmares

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: All phantom and shadow, so silent/It must have seemed I hadn't wakened,/But passed into a deeper, more cogent state of dream– - Tracy K. Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Nightmares

"Wake up." Armando found himself jostled awake in Alex's arms. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on Alex. "You were screaming in your sleep."

Armando remembered his nightmare. He was back at the CIA building and Shaw was stuffing him with energy. It took weeks for him to adapt and reassemble back into his body. Weeks of suffering and terror...

Alex kissed him and Armando's mind went blank at the press of Alex's lips against his own. He liked this. Liked Alex.

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

Armando snuggled with Alex. He wasn't going to disagree.


End file.
